The Twisted Snake
by firefly81
Summary: All Hermione wanted after a long day at work was a nice glass of wine. She ended up with much more.


The bar was one of the newer ones in Diagon Alley; it was started during the reconstruction efforts at the end of the war. She had never been there before as she and her friends usually frequented Seamus' bar at the other end of the Alley, the Green Clover. Today, however, was different. She had had a rough day at work with her boss demanding answers about a recent case, answers that she just did not have. Ever since she had joined the Aurors with Ron and Harry three years ago she was known for not only having the highest closed case percentage, but for closing them quickly as well. This case, however, was threatening her almost perfect record. Dolores Umbridge had been found dead in the library at Hogwarts with no clues to what happened to her other than a lone candlestick laying next to her body. Besides the fact that no one could figure out just what she was doing there or how she had gotten in, she was such a hated person that it made the suspect-list a mile long.

With a frustrated sigh she pushed open the door to the Twisted Snake and hoped she would see none of her friends inside. As much as she loved them, all she wanted right now was a nice glass of wine without having to deal with the loud and often boisterous group. As she walked in she glanced around and was quite pleased with what she saw. The floors were done in a lovely dark wood that gleamed in the low light. The walls were painted a warm brown that immediately made her feel welcome. A small smile graced her face as she approached the bar.

* * *

He watched her closely as she came near his bar. She was a petite witch and yet looked like she could hold her own in a duel. Her rich brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with curls cascading down her back. He thought she was gorgeous . He narrowed his eyes slightly as she picked a stool and sat down. She looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't place her. He knew she hadn't been a customer before. Maybe she went to Hogwarts?

"Hello. Welcome to the Twisted Snake. What can I get you?"

"Oh. Hello. I'd like a glass of your best red, please."

"Sure. Coming right up."

He kept his eye on her as he poured her wine. For some reason he couldn't explain she intrigued him. It was clear she had something on her mind, and she let out a soft sigh of relief when he placed the wine in front of her.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a suspect for a murder when _everyone_ hated the victim?"

"Ah. You must be working on Umbitch's case. I can understand why that might cause a bad day."

"Umbitch?" she questioned, one eyebrow arched inquiringly.

"Oh, yeah. That's what we called her down in the dungeons. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Severus offed her. He really hated her."

She tilted her head slightly as she examined him closer. He had obviously been at Hogwarts when Umbridge was there ,but she didn't recognize him. A Slytherin, surely, since he mentioned the dungeons and referred to Professor Snape as Severus with affection. It was clear he didn't really think that Severus committed the crime, but even she knew that it was true that Severus had hated Umbridge almost more than he hated Harry.

He must have taken her silence as confusion because he continued. "Oh, I apologize. The dungeons is where my dorm was when I attended Hogwarts and Severus is..."

She cut him off with a raised hand.

"I'm well aware, as I also attended Hogwarts. I can also assure you that your Head of House has a solid alibi as he was dining with myself and Luna Lovegood at the time."

The resulting smirk that appeared on his face at her statement turned his already attractive face into a downright sexy one.

"Is that so? Well, well. My esteem for my dear Professor has just increased ten-fold if he gets to spend his time with such a beautiful witch."

Her face became heated at his comment, and she was quite certain it was bright red.

"It's... um... not like that actually. We're just good friends, much to his surprise, as he always says."

"Well, then, I am free tomorrow night. How about some dinner? I'm sure I can do an admirable job keeping your mind off your job."

This was certainly an... interesting turn of events. She rarely got hit on when she went out. Although, to be fair, she was usually surrounded by friends and had had men tell her she could be intimidating. It was obvious though that this wizard had no idea who she was, and she found that refreshing. She did have two small concerns, however.

"Do you normally hit on your customers? Besides, I don't go to dinner with men whose names I don't know."

"I don't normally, no. It's against the rules, but since I own the place, I've decided to change the rules. Just this once. And the name is Marcus Flint."

. Hearing that made her second concern even more... concerning. It figured the one wizard in a long time to want to take her to dinner for some reason other than her name would be one who stood by and laughed when Malfoy called her a Mudblood. And had a Death Eater for a father.

"I'm a Muggleborn, " she blurted out. He seemed taken aback at her declaration.

"And?"

'And?' Well. She certainly wasn't expecting _that_ reaction.

"And… and…"

"How about a 'yes'?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "Yeah…okay. Yes. But... "

"But?"

She sighed and hoped he didn't change his mind when she said her name.

"Hermione Granger."

The look on his face was almost comical. Almost.

"What? What about her?"

She said nothing and instead lifted her hand up and pointed to herself.

"Looking good, Granger. I didn't even recognize you," he said with a smirk.

"Um... thanks. You too."

"So, tomorrow at eight then? How about you give me your Floo address, and I'll pick you up?"

"Oh. You mean you still want to go out?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She stared at him, arching an eyebrow as if to say 'don't play dumb'. He sighed.

"Right. Slytherin, Gryffindor. I don't care anymore. We can talk about it over dinner. Or maybe dessert," he said, his smirk growing wider. She couldn't help but laugh at his teasing.

Tomorrow. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be the start of something great.

* * *

Written for the Clue/Cluedo Game Challenge

Suspect: Severus Snape

Weapon: Candlestick

Location: Library

Also written for the AU Battle Competition

Bartender!AU

Prompt: Petite

Thanks to erbkaiser and Raybe for beta-ing!


End file.
